The people held a general meeting and discussed the grant hoping that we could create an interest with the people. The grant sparked up a tremendous line of support by the people and they recognized their drinking weakness. This grant would provide one alternative to the drinking problem we recognize in our community. We, the people, would like to use the grant to build and stock a recreational facility and by this grant this dream could become a reality. The lack of recreational facilities in this region creates some drinking problems and like some people we turn to the only alternative which we recognize, drinking. We are very concerned about this because we see some of the effects it has on our children and other people.